


a day with hikawa-senpai

by asakuraa



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, just some cute taesayo nonsense, please consider them i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa/pseuds/asakuraa
Summary: Sayo and Tae go out on a date...without knowing it's a date
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	a day with hikawa-senpai

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT DEAD IVE JUST BEEN AT SCHOOL  
> THIS TOOK BE 7 HOURS TO WRITE BC I TOOK SO MANY BREAKS  
> IM SO TIRED  
> DRINK WATER EAT WELL  
> HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY

“Ah, Hikawa-senpai! I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Sayo turns to the sound of her name and sees a familiar guitarist walking up to her.

A tall figure and long hair that trails down her back, accompanied with a carefree attitude. Who else could it be but none other than Hanazono Tae? 

“Hanazono-san? What do you need?” She asks.

“Hikawa-senpai, are you free tomorrow?”

“I’m not doing anything in particular. Roselia doesn’t have practice tomorrow so I do have the day off. Why do you ask?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to go shopping with me.”

“Shopping?”

“Yep! I want to go buy new strings for my guitar. I asked everyone else in Popipa but they’re all busy.” Tae says with a hint of sadness. “So would you like to go with me?”

Sayo contemplates for a short minute before saying her answer. She also has been meaning to buy new guitar strings for a long time now. Maybe accepting Tae’s offer wouldn’t be so bad.

“Alright. We can go. Tell me what time and place. That’s where we’ll meet up.” Sayo says.

Tae’s mouth curves up into a huge smile. She bounces up and down slightly, unable to contain her excitement. Sayo watches her bounce and stifles a laugh. She finds it a bit endearing.

“Eleven o’clock! At Hazawa Cafe! I’ll see you there!” Tae spouts out the details and quickly walks away, waving with enthusiasm.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sayo says but Tae is too far away to hear here. She turns back to her original route and walks away from the area.

* * *

Sayo checks her watch to see what time it is. It’s almost reaching to eleven. She’s walking faster than her normal place.

This morning was very stressful. First, her alarm didn’t go off and making her accidentally sleep in. Second, she lost her wallet somewhere in the house. She searched everywhere for it and in the end, it was in her guitar case the whole time. Third, she forgot to eat breakfast. The two previous problems cut down on her time to eat so she ran out of the house with any food in her system.

Sayo, who is almost running at this point, arrives at Hazawa Cafe. She catches her breath and composes herself. She opens the door to the cafe and greeted by the sight of Tae, sitting at a table and reading a menu. There’s a waitress standing at the table, holding a pen and pad. Tae looks up from her menu and smiles widely once she sees Sayo.

“Hikawa-senpai!” Tae says, waving her over to the table. Sayo walks over and takes a seat with her.

“I’m sorry that I’m late. I had some things to deal with this morning.” Sayo explains.

“Don’t worry about it. I just got here myself.” She says. “Do you want anything to eat before we go?”

“It’s alright. I don’t w-”

A loud sound from Sayo’s stomach interrupts her sentence. She clutches her stomach in embarrassment and frowns. Tae slides over the menu to her.

“I already ordered something so I don’t mind you eat too.” She says.

“Thank you…” Sayo mumbles and reads the menu.

Tae smiles in response. It’s a type of smile that practically exudes carefree energy. It makes Sayo less stressed about what happened this morning.

“What did you order, Hanazono-san?” Sayo asks her.

“A fruit tart and a cup of tea. Chisato-senpai recommended it to me yesterday.” Tae answers. “What are you ordering?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Sorry if I’m taking a long time.”

“It’s fine. We have all the time in the world.”

Tae’s natural ambiance has some sort of effect on Sayo. She doesn’t feel as stressed as she was from this morning. When she first met her, Sayo thought that being carefree was an unneeded character trait but now she sees that it has some positives to it.

“I think I’ll have a coffee cake and a latte.” Sayo says. The waitress nods and leaves their table.

Tae smiles, swaying back and forth in her chair. Sayo raises an eyebrow.

“Hanazono-san, that’s bad manners.” She tells her.

“Sorry, I’m just really excited for today. I get to hang out with you after all, Hikawa-senpai.” Tae says happily. “You’re always so busy and I’ve never gotten to invite you out until now. I’ve always wanted to spend time with you.”

Sayo blushes slightly and coughs to hide her embarrassment.

“I will admit, I was also looking forward to today as well.” She confesses.

“Then this makes today extra special.” Tae announces. The heat on Sayo’s cheeks grow warmer and more embarrassing by the second.

“Thank you for waiting. Enjoy your food.” The waitress walks over to their table, holding a tray of food and drinks. Sayo thanks her and she disappears once again.

Tae takes her fork, cuts off a small piece, and shoves it into her mouth. Her eyes light up once she tastes it.

“You look like you’re enjoying that.” Sayo comments. Tae nods and continues to eat her food. Sayo chuckles quietly and decides to take a bite of her cake. It’s bitter but has a hint of sweetness to it.

As the two of them ate, they talked about various things. Their band members, guitars, and other odd topics. Like Tae said before, Sayo is always busy so they never really get a chance to talk. She’s talked to her with the other guitarists but when it’s just the two of them, it seems different. It’s different but it’s enjoyable.

“Ah, we should probably get going or else the store is going to close.” Tae says.

“You’re right. We talked for so long that we forgot our original plan.” Sayo agrees.

They leave their payment on the table and exit out the door. Sayo feels much better after eating something.

“Shall we head to the music store?” She suggests to Tae. She nods enthusiastically and the two of them begin to walk.

As they walk, Sayo hears Tae humming a melody. It’s not one she knows or one that is familiar to her.

“What song are you humming?” Sayo asks.

“Just a random tune. Maybe I could turn it into a song if I wanted to.” Tae says.

“Do you help make songs for Poppin’Party, Hanazono-san?”

“Not really. Rimirin mostly does all the work but I help her out with melodies and stuff. Kasumi writes all the lyrics though.”

“I thought you wrote Returns?”

“I did write that song!” Tae exclaims, as if she just remembered something. Sayo chuckles and smiles at her.

“Do you write songs, Hikawa-senpai?” She asks with genuine curiosity.

“I don’t write songs but I do make occasional melodies like you do. Minato-san is the one who does all the work. Imai-san helps her out sometimes too.” Sayo explains.

“If you wrote a song, I’d definitely listen to it. I bet it’d be a great song.”

Sayo can feel her cheeks gaining heat so she looks the other way. The words that come out of Tae’s mouth are always unexpected but words like these really make her flustered.

“Sometimes you sing in Roselia songs, Hikawa-senpai. Have you ever sang on your own?” She asks, moving onto a different subject.

“Not really. I don’t prefer to sing by myself. What about you?”

“When I do street performances, I sing by myself. It’s kinda lonely so I prefer to sing with everyone else.”

“That goes the same with me. I like singing with others as well.” Sayo concurs.

Tae stops walking and looks at her closely, blinking several times. Sayo also stops as she’s being observed by Tae.

“What is it?” She asks.

“I was just thinking how similar we are.” Tae answers. “We both play guitar, we both like music, and we both like singing with others.”

“That’s only three similarities.” Sayo points out.

“Oh, you’re right. That’s not a lot.” She says with slight disappointment. Tae suddenly gasps and looks at Sayo with bright eyes. “Do you like rabbits, Hikawa-senpai?”

“R-Rabbits?” Sayo asks, bewildered by her sudden question. “I don’t dislike them…”

“We have twenty rabbits at my house.”

“T-Twenty!?”

“They’re all cute but Oddie is the cutest. Do you want to come over sometime to see them? Tae offers.

“I-I’m not opposed to it. More importantly, we should hurry up or else the store is going to close.” Sayo reminds her.

“You’re right! I keep forgetting! Let’s go, Hikawa-senpai!” Tae says.

She takes Sayo’s hand and begins to run down the street. Sayo looks down at their hands and the heat from her cheeks rise.

“H-Hanazono-san? Your hand-”

“It’s easier this way! If we run together while holding hands, it’ll increase our speed!”

That’s probably false but they continue to run down the street anyways.

As they run, Sayo thinks about some things. It’s strange, she thinks. At this point, she would’ve scolded Tae and ripped her hand away but she hasn’t done that yet. She wonders why.

“We’re here!” Tae exclaims.

The two of them stand before the Edogawa Music store with a sign that says _“Closed”_ on the front of the doors.

“They’re closed…” Sayo says.

Tae lets out a loud sigh which surprises Sayo. She lets go of Sayo’s hand and runs her hands through her hair, as if it were a coping mechanism.

“I’m sorry, Hikawa-senpai. I invited you out today and in the end, I just wasted your time…” Tae says sadly.

“Don’t belittle yourself, Hanazono-san. It wasn’t a waste.” Sayo says sternly. “Spending time with you isn’t a waste so don’t say that it was. I had fun today.”

“You did?” Her question had a bit of anxiousness to it.

“I did.”

“Would you be angry if I asked if we can do this again?”

“I would not be angry at all.”

Sayo’s answer returns a smile back onto Tae’s face. She grabs Sayo’s hands once more, clasping them between her own.

“Hikawa-senpai, you’re like an angel with no wings.”

“That’s just a regular person.” Sayo chuckles.

“Ah, I guess that’s true.” Tae realizes.

“You’re an amusing person, Hanazono-san.” She chuckles. Tae lets go of Sayo’s hands and takes out her phone.

“I should get home soon.” She says. “When you have another free day, will you tell me? I want to hang out with again.”

“You have my number, right? I’ll text you whenever I’m free.” Sayo says with a smile.

“That’d be great! I’ll see you at school, Hikawa-senpai!” Tae waves her hand as she runs off. Sayo waves back and smiles fondly.

Sayo watches her run and as soon as she’s out of her sight, she walks away from the area. Without her knowledge, the smile stays on her lips as she walks back home.

A girl with a tall figure and long hair that trails down her back, accompanied with a carefree personality. Who else could it be but none other than Hanazono Tae?


End file.
